The present invention relates generally to appliances used in dentistry and, more particularly, to an orthodontic archwire used in applying corrective forces to maloccluded teeth.
In the practice of orthodontia, various appliances are used to correct the malocclusion of teeth in the mouth of the patient. During this corrective procedure, it is often necessary to impart a variety of forces to the teeth so as to move the teeth to their final desired position. Typically this is achieved through the use of a variety of different appliances, either simultaneously or consecutively. One of the most common appliances used in orthodontics is an orthodontic archwire which is secured to orthodontic brackets which in turn are attached to the teeth of a patient. Typical prior art orthodontic archwires have been limited with respect to the amount of movement that can take place and the type of forces which can be applied. It is often necessary to frequently change the archwire or to use other auxillary-type appliances to move the teeth to their final position. Elastic chains and coil metal springs are used as retraction mechanisms by attaching them in tension between fixed anchor points in the mouth and the tooth desired to be moved. Springs have been built into the archwire itself, however, this is difficult for the orthodontist to fabricate, and requires considerable non-productive time on the part of the orthodontist.
In accordance with the present invention, Applicants have developed an orthodontic archwire which through a unique combination of material properties and shape can be activated for retraction of anterior teeth, provide intrusion of anterior teeth, provide extrusion and bite opening of the posterior section, as well as mesial ligually rotation of posterior teeth simultaneously thereby eliminating or minimizing the need for several wire changes which will reduce the treatment time and provide a cost savings for the doctor by using fewer wires and having to see the patient fewer times.